


TNT

by VITRI0L



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Feels, Found Family, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Hurt, family by choice, niki tommy & tubbo finally give us the team up we nEED, no beta we die like (l’)manberg, techno’s on his side too, villian!wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L
Summary: The Manberg festival went better than anyone could have excepted. Niki, Tommy and Tubbo now face the future ahead of them.Tommy, Niki & Tubbo = TNT(think about tHAT, hhmmMmM!)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	TNT

**Author's Note:**

> the plot THICKENS!

_“I don’t think we can trust Wilbur anymore,” Tommy said, as they sat on the bench by Tommy’s old home that they always seemed to find themselves sitting on._

_The breeze blew their hair gently, and Tubbo felt his heart sink a little. He looked at the sun setting on the horizon, looking down at the dying light._

_“Are you sure?” the brunet asked genuinely, glancing back at his best friend, who had his forearms on his knees and was hunched over._

_“I think he’s lost it, Tubbo,” Tommy said, a nervous laugh creeping into his voice as he sat up and leaned back on the wooden backboard._

_His blue eyes shimmered in the soft light, reflecting the disappointment and doubts that Tubbo felt in the back of his mind, constantly._

_“I mean, we could just run away from here,” Tommy began with a weak smile, “We could just run away from here...”_

_Tubbo felt his heart soar at the thought._

_“Yeah, we could just...” he grinned._

_Tommy nodded, continuing their collective thought._

_“We’d- we’d have everything we ever wanted,” the blond said._

_“We could start a new life,” Tubbo finished, wrapping his arms across himself, hands bunching up the fabric of his green button up at the proposition._

_A chance to finally get away from all the disaster of the world they inhabited. Just him and Tommy, on their own. Tubbo had Tommy’s authentic discs and it was truly they were the only objects his friend gave an sentimental value to._

It would be just us, on an adventure together. Just like it always been, _he thought._

_Tubbo knew Tommy better than that, however._

_“It would be nice,” the brunet commented lightly, “We’d have everything we care about.”_

_Tommy’s eyes flicked to his, looking rather apologetic as he adjusted the red bandana he wore around his neck._

_“Yeah. But... we can’t, Tubbo. We just can’t give up now,” his best friend said loudly, something lively shining in those blue depths._

_“We can only trust each other,” Tommy looked over to him, and the brunet nodded gently._

_The blond took his best friends hand in his own, a serious and grim expression staying on his face. Tubbo wished he weren’t so used to that look, because it didn’t fit the outgoing and loud teen that he knew._

_“And, remember, we can’t give up on Wilbur.”_

_“Of course,” Tubbo agreed, squeezing the hand that held onto his own._

_“Because what’s the point in fighting if you’ve lost all hope.”_

_Tubbo nodded, feeling rather calm about the whole situation._

_“What are you guys doing on Manberg land?” Quackity asked from behind them._

_Both whirled around to face the Vice President. Tommy stuttered for a second and Tubbo said the only thing that came to his mind._

_“Uh... Tommy’s my pediatrician! Hehe, yeah because... I’m pregnant?”_

_Tommy fought the urge to slap himself in the face and just went along with it._

•••

_Niki ran through the plains under the cover of the night. The cool air bit at her face and nose, blowing her hair into her vision._

_But, the woman kept going and ignoring the way her lungs burned for air and demanded she stop._

_She slid down a hill, overalls getting dirty from the wet grass and soil that it laid in. In the valley, Niki wiped her tears away and pulled out a book and quill._

_And she began to write._

Dear Friend,

I hope this letter finds you well. By the time you will find it I will be long gone, so don't come looking for me. Don't worry; we shall see each other soon. But I am writing you in hopes that you can bring my word out to the people.  
L'Manberg lays... in... shambles. The election is over, and JSchlatt has come to power. Our once beloved nation has turned into a nightmare on Earth.

He tore down our walls, wanting to expand into enemy territory, and took our names from us - renaming L'Manberg 'Manberg'. He casted out Tommy and... Wilbur, taxed me, took my belongings and threw me into jail for not complying.

I managed to escape, and I am safe for now, but people are looking for me and I don't know what will happen if they find me.

Fundy...has turned to his side. The man I trusted - in being his running mate - the man I thought could bring peace to our nation, the man to I went to war with. He burned my flag - our symbol! - and rebuilt it in the new nation's name. Now I know, that he only wanted power.

I don't know who to trust anymore. I feel like everyone has turned against me. Tubbo is standing by JSchlatt's side, and he is even wearing his suit.  
But I will not stand, and I will not fall, for a selfish leader - who doesn't care about his people, and who can only see revenge and hatred, and who will do everything to just stay in power.  
I will not stand, and I will not fall, for a nation that forgot where they came from.

I _will not stand_ , and I _will not fall,_ for the tyrannist [sic] that has taken everything I love.

And all I know is that Mister JSchlatt is putting way too much on his plate, and it is time that someone takes it from him. So please friend, I need your help. Jschlatt has planned a festival, and he has invited every citizen of the DreamSMP, L'Manberg and everyone in between. I don't know what he is trying to achieve. He says that he has an announcement, and I don't know what it is.

Friend, I need your help. I need you to be there in case something goes wrong. And if anything happens to me, you will have to tell the people if I cannot. I am counting on you. I am trying to come up with a plan, so please follow along. But also, please take care of yourself.

I have been emotional before, and I know, that if I get angry, no one is too strong to get in my way. Please remember that I have gotten everything taken away from me... and you know. You know what they say about a woman that has nothing to lose.

Friend, I am counting on you.

_Niki didn’t know who she was writing to, or who she hoped to find this letter. Frankly, the teen couldn’t care less because she needed to fill the pages with all the suffering that plagued those who didn’t seem to deserve it._

_The dark haired woman buried the book, pages stained with tears in a chest in the middle of the valley. She put all her sorrows into that chest, and packed dirt all around it._

_Niki grabbed her iron shovel, shoving her free hand into her sweater to keep the cold away before quickly returning to the nation she’d watch destroy itself._

•••

The three stood out by the lake that was by Pogtopia’s ravine, where the sun began to burn the sky and touch the Earth.

Tommy felt his heart hammering at his ribcage, adrenaline still running through him. He was both scared and relieved over how the how the festival had gone.

Tubbo, who had just respawned a few minutes ago, winced as his neck was still sore from were Techno had shot him with that fucking explosive arrow. He too was relieved, though not so happy with being killed.

Niki stood a little behind the boys, in between them. Her eyes were burning from her tears and her throat was raw from yelling, but their was a passion in her heart. It burned through her and pushed away all of the doubts that she had as she stood proud with the others.

“Wilbur’s a monster now, he’s gone insane,” Tommy began cooly, “And Techno- Techno just wants chaos.”

 _I hate that... that sentence hurt so much,_ Niki thought, _But Wilbur’s gone- really gone._

The other two watch the sun set, letting the night darken the sky. Tommy looked ahead, as the jukebox played softly. 

“But, listen... we can’t go down now. We’re together, alright,” the teen said proudly, “We can’t lose now.”

“We’ll figure something out, as long as we stick together,” Niki replied, a small smile tugging on her lips.

“And we got to stick together,” Tommy repeated.

Tubbo smiled at the way his best friend spoke, with a determination that could stirred a kind of passion in anyone. He was charismatic, someone deserving of being a leader to the masses.

“Yeah,” the brunet added, absentmindedly.

The music built, drifting on the cool breeze sweetly.

“We’ll be alright,” Niki said, unsure of whether she was trying to convince herself or the revolutionaries.

“Shit,” Tubbo laughed in response, unable to get the memories of the festival out of his mind.

“What a night,” Niki responded lightly, and the brunet chuckled, green eyes glinting with a soft mirth as they looked between her and Tommy.

“It’s been... a night,” the blond agreed.

“Yeah, and I got this new suit and everything!”

Tommy and Niki exchanged humorous but disgusted looks.

“No, take that off. Never wear it again,” his best friend replied seriously.

“Burn it, honestly,” came Niki’s response.

“But, this is what we’re going to do, ok? We’re going to rise up,” Tommy began, fist clenched and placed atop his other open palm, “We’re not here to tear everything down, we hear to build it up again.”

He turned to face the other teens, a powerful and stern look settled on his face.

“Schlatt is a villain, he’s proven this tonight. By kill you... you were just a puppet to him, y’know.”

Tommy had turned his attention to Tubbo. The brunet wished him stomach hadn’t twisted so much at the admission. It was true, and the brunet had always known this is what the business man had thought of him... but it still stung his mind.

 _I hate the way it hurts,_ Tubbo thought, involuntarily.

Tommy’s speech pulled him out of his somber thoughts.

“We can’t go down like this. We got to get more people on our side, and let’s do this!”

“Let’s do it!” Niki said uncharacteristically loudly, but with her usual fiery tone.

“Yeah,” Tubbo nodded.

“Well not right now, but we need to get more shit and take Schlatt down. Welcome, Niki, by the way,” the teen said.

Niki, despite herself, laughed lightly and took Tommy’s outstretched hand. They shook hands very formally, and the dark hair woman suddenly thought that he’d could be as great as Wilbur when it came to leading people.

_Maybe, he could even be better._

Tommy retrieved his disc from the jukebox, heart soaring at the fact that he was holding his authentic disc. He was so grateful for Tubbo, his best friend who, despite the cruelty of the world, remained as kind as ever.

With his disc in hand, the blond nodded at his friends and turned away from the lake. He walked through the cold grass, back towards the cave entrance. Two pairs of footsteps followed him, and for the first time since they’d been exiled, Tommy felt truly hopeful and happy.

Tubbo followed his best friend, pulling off the green tie that he wore. The brunet threw it into the cave, ready to change back into his normal clothes. 

_I’m ready,_ he thought, smile creeping onto his face, and heart full of a burning purpose that Tubbo’d often only felt when they’d fought for L’Manberg’s freedom.

Niki pulled the one strap of her overall that she wore on her shoulder up, and tucked her hands into the jean overall pockets. The cave and the subsequent ravine was chilly, but she couldn’t feel the bite of the cold through the excitement that burned her. 

_We can do this,_ she thought gleefully, _We are going to do this!_

The ravine may have been cold and hidden away from the light of the sun, but their hearts were not. 

After all the suffering, the secrets and the pain of the last few months, the teens could finally allow themselves to hope for a better future.

And this time, to hope didn’t seem so ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> after the livestream, i thought to myself,
> 
> ‘yeah, imma write about this.’
> 
> so, here we are (and the plot only continues! they fuckin got bIG Q on their side!)
> 
> side note; i got the “dear friend” transcript off of someone’s post on ao3, so pogchamp! thanks to anonymous for making my life easier!
> 
> sooo... as always, thank you for reading and have a good day!


End file.
